legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PANGOLIN2/My LEGO Universe Minifigs - One Year Later
So to remember the 1 year closure of LEGO Universe, I have decided to upload all of the minifigs, etc, that me and my brother MightySlickPancake have made. They don't have decals, and not all of the bricks are perfect or identical but until I get better replacements, they will have to do. Please note, as seen before in other blogs, my camera is terrible for close up pictures, so apologies in advance for that. S5035871.JPG|Assembly 01|linktext=Rank 3 Assembly (Front) S5035872.JPG|Assembly 02|linktext=Rank 3 Assembly (back) S5035873.JPG|Assembly 03|linktext=Rank 3 Assembly (Side) S5035875.JPG|Assembly 04|linktext=Engineer Turret S5035876.JPG|Assembly 05|linktext=Engineer Valiant Weapons Assembly: Here is what we have made for Assembly. You will notice there is no Summoner as we haven't yet worked out how to make the helmet or shoulders. The Inventor has one of the prototype head pieces, as the actual helmet was too hard to make. The Engineer is my brother, MightySlickPancake! S5035877.JPG|Paradox 01|linktext=Rank 3 Paradox (Front) S5035878.JPG|Paradox 02|linktext=Rank 3 Paradox (Back) S5035879.JPG|Paradox 03|linktext=Rank 3 Paradox (Side) Paradox: The keen eyed of you will notice that the Shinobi katana's are not real LEGO bricks, but were bought from a minifig weapons seller**. The Space Marauder helmet/shoulders is from the Aquashark's sets, used insead of having two seperate pieces. The "Dragon Head" at the end of the Summoner's staff is a feather wedged into the bottom part of a lever brick, and of course, the Shinobi's shoulders are from Darth Malgus. S5035880.JPG|Sentinel 01|linktext=Rank 3 Sentinel (Front) S5035881.JPG|Sentinel 02|linktext=Rank 3 Sentinel (Back) S5035882.JPG|Sentinel 03|linktext=Rank 3 Sentinel (Side) Sentinel: The Knight is very bad here, but I haven't yet found any appropriate replacements (currently looking into custom bricks). The Samurai is a classic Samurai, but the bow is made from a robot arm with a minifig-hand at each end. The Space Ranger's helmet is from the Star Wars Mandalorian Battle Pack, and the shoulders from the Series 7 Galaxy Patrol Minifig. The silver dish was from LEGO Studios. S5035883.JPG|Venture League 01|linktext=Rank 3 Venture League (Front) S5035884.JPG|Venture League 02|linktext=Rank 3 Venture League (Back) S5035885.JPG|Venture League 03|linktext=Rank 3 Venture League (Side) S5035886.JPG|Venture League 04|linktext=Buccaneer Valiant Weapon (Front) S5035887.JPG|Venture League 05|linktext=Buccaneer Valiant Weapon (Side) Venture League: I happen to have cheated with each charachter here. The Adventurer has non-LEGO shoulderpads, which was provided by the same seller as the Shinobi's katana's**. There is also plastercine holding the two parts of the Adventurer's crossbow together, and the blue parts to the Daredevil's helmet. The scimitar is half covered in aluminium foil, but we have both grey and yellow of this sword to suit. We would have used the grey guns from Alien Conquest sets for the Daredevil but can't remember where we put them. The Buccaneer is myself! S5035888.JPG|NPC 01|linktext=NPC's (Front) S5035889.JPG|NPC 02|linktext=NPC's (Back) S5035890.JPG|NPC 03|linktext=NPC's (Side) NPC's: Brick Fury isn't perfect, his feet and hair are the wrong colour, and the arms aren't quite right, but he's very fun to play with. Captain Jack Knife would have the Lord of the Rings "Gimley"'s beard, but that set was only bought after this picture was taken. Epsilon Starcracker's shoulder piece is from a very old Space Set, and his visor is from Aquanauts range. S5035891.JPG|Faction Leaders 01|linktext=Faction Leaders (Front) S5035892.JPG|Faction Leaders 02|linktext=Faction Leaders (Back) S5035893.JPG|Faction Leaders 03|linktext=Faction Leaders (side) Faction Leaders: Why are there only two? We ctually have all of them, but Dr Overbuild doesn't have a helmet yet, and me and my brother are at opposites on how to build Duke Exeter. Vanda is essentially Ninjago's Nya, but the girl skater's hair from the Series Minifigs as we don't have the black Manga style hair she needs and this has the cloured streak. Hael Storm's shirt is one Johnny Thunder wears in the Orient Expedition "Jungle River" set. Thinking about it, why didn't we add Johnny to the NPC's? Doh! S5035894.JPG|Baron Typhonus & Stromlings 01|linktext=Baron Typhonus & Stromlings (Front) S5035895.JPG|Baron Typhonus & Stromlings 02|linktext=Baron Typhonus & Stromlings (Back) S5035896.JPG|Baron Typhonus & Stromlings 03|linktext=Baron Typhonus & Stromlings (Side) Baron Typhonus & Stromlings: I'm quite happy with the Baron. Shirt from a Harry Potter set and face from Pharaoh's Quest sets. The Admiral doesn't have a peg leg as the other's are being used. It should also have both arms as robot arms, with a grappling hook in the right one, but all the grappling hooks are also being used and have string attached. The Pirate Stromling's sword arm was done as close as I could to the real thing. S5035897.JPG|Maelstrom Spider 01|linktext=Maelstrom Spider 01 S5035898.JPG|Maelstrom Spider 02|linktext=Maelstrom Spider 02 S5035899.JPG|Maelstrom Spider 03|linktext=Maelstrom Spider 03 S5035900.JPG|Maelstrom Spider 04|linktext=Maelstrom Spider 04 S5035901.JPG|Maelstrom Spider 05|linktext=Maelstrom Spider 05 S5035902.JPG|Maelstrom Spider 06|linktext=Maelstrom Spider 06 Maelstrom Spider: Didn't like the version LEGO gave in building instructions so I made this one. Hope you all like it as much as I do. Currently no LDD file, I'm hoping these pictures will suffice if you want to make your own, but if there is popular demand I will attempt to make one. It's slightly larger than it should be I think, but I think it still works great. S5035908.JPG|Ninjago Hand 01|linktext=Ninjago Hand 01 S5035909.JPG|Ninjago Hand 02|linktext=Ninjago Hand 02 S5035910.JPG|Ninjago Hand 03|linktext=Ninjago Hand 03 S5035911.JPG|Ninjago Hand 04|linktext=Ninjago Hand 04 Ninjago Hand: Despite not appearing in the game, I couldn't resist making this. No purple bricks sadly, but still very fun to pop a scared red ninja infront of like the concept art! S5035904.JPG|Pets 01|linktext=Pets (Front) S5035905.JPG|Pets 02|linktext=Pets (Back) S5035906.JPG|Pets 03|linktext=Pets (Side 01) S5035907.JPG|Pets 04|linktext=Pets (Side 02) Pets: We didn't just tame them, we built them! Exactly as from the game, we have these lovely little critters running around the room. We either don't have the bricks in the right colours for the others, or they're being used in other things, but one day I would love to have the Stegosaurus. S5035912.JPG|Rockets 01|linktext=Rockets (Front) S5035913.JPG|Rockets 02|linktext=Rockets (Back) S5035915.JPG|Rockets 03|linktext=Rocket (Top 01) S5035916.JPG|Rockets 04|linktext=Rocket (Top 02) Rockets: The official LEGO Universe rocket and the Moonbase Rocket. Yes I am aware the tip of the nose cone has fallen off in the picture, it fell off and I couldn't find it. We haven't really tried putting any other rockets together yet, but may do in the future. S5035918.JPG|Fight Scene 01|linktext=Answer the Call... S5035919.JPG|Fight Scene 02|linktext=... Save Imagination! S5035920.JPG|Fight Scene 03|linktext=Fight Scene 03 S5035921.JPG|Fight Scene 04|linktext=Fight Scene 04 S5035922.JPG|Fight Scene 05|linktext=Fight Scene 05 Fight Scene Mashup: Just to see the Nexus Force in action again, thrown together for this blog so no fancy baseplate/MOC here. What are you all waiting for? Answer the call, save imagination!! **The seller was Firestar Toys, however, they offer from several different sellers, so have a look around for the bricks. Category:Blog posts